Time
by CannotReadHer
Summary: A girl, Ivy, is trapped within constant time loops *Nope this is not HetaOni* and can never get out of it. In every of them, there's a different story and a different setting. However, the person is still the same... -Such a long time since I wrote fanfictions. Ahahahaha...-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Excuse me, but have we met before?"

Those were the words which pulled everything together. Everything.

_I won't live for a hundred years, but I would live for eternity._

That's it...

That's what I said...

No. Not again.

He's not Arthur Kirkland, he's England. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

My name... Is Ivy. Ivy Ajax.

Year...? 1920... 1940... 1960... 1980... Yeah, 1980...

Yes... I remember... finally... After all of these...

**Location: England**

"Excuse me, but have we met before?"

Those green eyes stared at me.

"Sorry, but your name is...?" he asked carefully.

"Ivy, Ivy Ajax."

"Ajax, that's an uncommon last name, Welsh, right?"

"Ye-yeah..."

So he knows so much.

"Sorry but... I've never heard of your name before. However... I felt like I had seen you before."

"Me-Me too."

"Sorry, I have to go, can we have a meeting... Around this area tomorrow at around three? The same location, at three, that is."

I gave a small smile. "Alright. Thanks. And can I have your name too?"

"The name's Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

Suddenly I saw black. Then that name appeared in front of me, like it was chasing me. I stood there, not knowing what to do. I've seen it before. I know. The problem is... Where...?

"Lady?" he waved his hand to catch my attention.

"Oh... Sorry, I was in a daze there. So yeah, tomorrow."

He trotted off, leaving me here, trying to remember something.

I remember his name. Nothing else.

Wait...

"So, dear miss, do you have anything else? I'm quite certain that we have met before," he smiled.

"Um, please just call me Ivy..." I smiled a little awkwardly at the way he calls me.

"Wouldn't that be impolite, miss."

"I don't mind..."

"Right, Ivy. Call me Arthur then. So, about what we were talking about earlier?"

"Don't mind if I ask you... Have you been to..."

…..

I never expected him to say yes.

Then... Yes, I have met him before.

**Crappy first chapter there. Oh well. **

**Anyway, the name 'Ajax' is found in google. **

**Also, of course none of the contents in here are real and I don't own Hetalia.**

**By the way, this story is about times and it's a bit of Reader x England.**

**When I say times, it means something like timeloops. (Oops HetaOni reference)**

**Haha XD**


	2. Chapter 1: 19 June 1980

_You may find out I am weird, but you may never find out what is it weird about me._

**Location: England, Durham, Coffee Shop**

**Time: 3:17 PM**

"Are you sure about this...? I don't really like coffees..." Arthur muttered as I pulled him over to the table.

"I'll guarantee you'll love it!" I smiled.

We sat down as a waiter walked towards us. "Coffee for two please," I stood up snatched before Arthur could say anything. Arthur only stared helplessly as I proceeded to order food and other stuff - no tea of course.

As I sat down once again, I folded my arms in a business-like manner.

"So, you like tea...?" I asked stupidly, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, tea, especially red tea... I mean, I never said I hated coffee, I just..." he muttered the last few words quickly, and I could not catch what he said.

"Why not coffee?"

Arthur paused, and looked down a bit. I thought he looked sad, and wondered whether I said the right thing.

"Um... Did I say... anything wrong?" I asked more carefully this time.

"Nothing... It's nothing!" he blushed and looked up. "It's just that... Someone whom I used to love a lot but betrayed me...Likes coffee..."

"Eh-Eh? Sorry for such question!" I apologised immediately. So he do love someone before, such a lucky girl. He's quite hot... But who would betray him...? How? "Oh, and, um, this place sells red tea, do you want it? I can ask for you..." I trailed.

Arthur shook his head. "Nevermind, I guess I might try coffee for once."

Wow. I wonder what he is really like... That meeting a month ago caused us to feel a feeling of deja vu, or simply, I feel like I had met him before, so I went up to him and asked him so, even mentioning my name to him. However, the weird thing was, he knew nothing about me, though he said he might had met me before. Weird man. Also, he does everything gently, and often says about he being a gentleman.

"Ivy?"

"Oh? Er, yes,what is it?" I replied quickly.

"Nothing, you looked spaced out there just now," he replied as the waiter brought our coffees. Then he stopped. And stared at the cup. I giggled a bit. Let's see how he will drink this...

**Location: School hostel**

**Time: 5:43**

I sighed and immediately after that, slumped onto the bed. Who cares if it's messy, I'm tired. The room's empty, everyone else was outside. Who cares, I'm practically alone all my life, I'm an orphan...

Slowly, I drifted off...

_Who was that?_

"_... Ivy... Her name's Ivy Ajax... Rare name..."_

_Arthur Kirkland? That's his voice... My name?_

_I turned into the corner, but backed away immediately as I saw some people having a conversation. None of them saw me..._

"_England-san, I remember that name..."_

_What? England? What 'san'? That sounds like that country's way of speaking... What's that country's name... I wanted to cover my ears, but I can't..._

"_No, that time it's not that name... It was something else, I believe..."_

"_It can't be, we obviously don't know who's she. Get us a photo of her."_

_Who? Me?_

…

"_I can't simply do that, it's too hard..."_

_What's going on?_

…

I jolted awake. What was that? A bad dream? Who're they?

I should keep my mind off this...

Standing up shakily, I decided to make myself something to drink. I glanced over the table.

Darn. Nothing. Oh well, I guess water should do.

As I took a plastic cup and filled it, my mind went back straight to the weird dream. That voice sounds like Arthur. But someone was calling him England. England-san, to be exact. Is that... Oh, I remember, my roomate from Japan calls people with that accent. They say it's a form politeness to call people 'san' or sometimes 'kun' or 'chan' or whatever. But seriously, calling Arthur England? What was that all about now?

My mind slowly went to my 3 other roomates. They're quite rich, having all from other countries of the world. Sakura's the one from Japan, she says her name means some some sort of flower in Japan. Maria, on the other hand, says she comes from this place called 'Prussia', but I simply suspect it's Germany, she's always speaking German. And there's another one called Monika, Maria's sister. Unlike Maria, Monika simply says she's from Germany and she's very different from Maria in terms of attitude. However, if you observe them closely, they're also quite similar. Like, you should see the difference between hers and ours clothings. Theirs are neatly folded while... Um, I don't think I should say about it.

Now that I think of it...

Arthur's from England...

I'll meet him again somehow soon...

**Alright. I can say I may have made millions of mistakes in Grammer in the story, correct me, do whatever you want.**


	3. Chapter 2: 21 July 1980

_Are you sure about this? Let me meet them..._

**Location: England, Durham, Central Park**

**Time: 5:23 PM**

"Wait a minute, I have to tell my friends some stuff..." Arthur murmured as he picked up his handphone.

"Alright, I'll wait," I sighed. I'll have to wait for another few minutes before telling him about that dream I had. Not exactly a 'dream', but ever since I had it that day about a month ago, I had been having it repeatedly almost every night, each of them with similar speeches, different voices, but it was Arthur whose voice never changed. Every night, before I go to bed, I would glance around, as if someone was there. It wouldn't consider me afraid, but it makes me curious, or some random feeling I had no idea of.

"What? No, Am- I mean, Alfred, what do you mean?"

Arthur's sudden voice made me remember that he was still talking on the phone. As I listened to his conversations, I gave mental opinions to each of them, asking myself who he was talking to. All I know was, there's an 'Alfred' who he always accidentally calls 'Ame' something. And he seemed to be talking to multiple people on a single phone. To say the truth, I never expected him to have this much friends for I thought he would be some sort of people who was friendless, or something like that. The 'Alfred' was also very loud, I can even hear him. Sucks to be Arthur... How could he even live with this type of over-hyper and loud person, I wonder...

"Ivy... You listening?" Arthur's voice again...!

"What? Aa, yes..." I muttered as I turned to look at him. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Arthur sighed. "I said my friends' want to meet me... Do you mind them coming here?"

"Uh, no." I replied, wondering what could be so important that they had to meet him there.

"Alright..." he picked up his phone and placed it next to his ear again. "Yes, Al, you and Yao, Central Park in Durham, 5 minutes. Time starts now!"

What did he even say the 'in Durham' part for? Well... He seemed like he had friends of other nationalities, Yao doesn't seem like an English name, or whatever. Aah, he seems like such a weird guy, I don't even care now...

**Location: England, Durham, Central Park**

**Time: 5:58 PM**

"No, like I said, aru! It's not like that aru!" that weird 'Yao' guy screamed. For the past 30 or more minutes, they've been screaming like that. Yao turned out to be an asian guy, what I expected... Not. And the 'Alfred' was quite noisy. He had been talking about hamburgers since probably FOREVER, which I got a bit irritated. Since the start of their mini meeting, I had been hearing it and didn't understand a single thing. Like Yao talking something about someone named 'Hong' and started to hit Arthur with a random wok, and Alfred starting to quarrel about eyebrows. Now I had to admit, Arthur's eyebrows did seemed a bit weird, for I had never seen someone else with eyebrows that thick before. The world is so big, dammit.

At least Yao was a bit polite, shaking hands with me as we met. Alfred was... weird, as he suddenly hugged me... Hyperactive, I guess.

"Hey, hey, aru," Yao suddenly turned to me. What's 'aru', anyway...? I'm quite curious.

"Um, yes, what...?" Just realised that I'm the only female here. Crap.

"Tell me more about yourself, aru~!" he smiled.

Unexpected question. All three turned to me immediately. CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAAAAAAAAAP. Geez, what should I say...?

…

_I'm an orphan. I know nothing of my parents, but I knew that they died in a fire. I was the only survivor that time. Later, I was sent to this small orphanage and lived almost half my life there. I knew nothing of the outside world, being shut in practically forever. The only thing I learnt were Science, Arithmetic, and English, of course. Somehow, later, I was informed that I was admitted to a boarding school, and got my live out of this dreaded, lonely place. Later, I went on to another boarding school, learning more stuff, about the world..._

…

**I admit I suck at writing. Sometime, I try to make this story long and add some humour into it but fail :p **

**Now let me mention somethin'.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA, CAUSE IF I DID, HETALIA WOULDN'T BE SO AWESOME. I SHALL NOT BE REPEATING THIS BECAUSE HETALIA IS ABSOLUTELY NOT MINE. IF I EVER SAID IT IN OTHER CHAPTERS, PLEASE REMIND ME, AS NOW YOU CAN KNOW THAT HETALIA'S NOT MINE.**

**Sorry, not planning to sound rude there.**

**I don't know how to end this, so this sucks. *le sigh***

**Oh well.**


End file.
